


[podfic] you're the best kept secret, rolling off my tongue

by tgrsndshrks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Small Penis, Tumblr, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall has a small dick and likes when fans joke about it. louis takes full advantage of this.</p>
<p>this is the podfic version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] you're the best kept secret, rolling off my tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're the best kept secret, rolling off my tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236222) by [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks). 



> yes i podficced my own fic what of it
> 
> as a sex worker i do erotic audios on a pretty regular basis, plus in high school i did a writing class and i had to read my writing out loud all the time, so this is kind of a combination of those things. hopefully y'all enjoy it.

#### PODFIC OF: 

[you're the best kept secret, rolling off my tongue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3236222) by [tgrsndshrks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks).

#### STREAMING LINK:

[**click here**](http://soundgasm.net/u/goddessmarina/youre-the-best-kept-secret-rolling-off-my-tongue)

#### LENGTH:

00:14:31


End file.
